


【大宫SK】局外人

by Morimori617



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morimori617/pseuds/Morimori617
Summary: -我流现实向-再也不会写到大野智，也是最后一篇A团同人-还是搬上来是因为写的时候还是挺喜欢的
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 2





	【大宫SK】局外人

二宫和也坐在去出外景的车上，车载电视里在放最新播出的一期交岚，嘉宾和大野智一起出海钓鱼的环节。  
看到大野站在船上一颠一颠的，他不知为何也有点头晕起来。他没有起床气，但是太早起床总是会让人不那么舒服的。他忍着胃里开始微微泛起的恶心感，把目光从电视屏幕上移开，把车窗打开了一点，呼吸外面冷洌的空气。天竟然还没亮。  
坐在前排的经纪人好像察觉到他的不舒服，回头问他怎么了。  
他说：“没事。”

“没事”的意思是“没关系”，是“无事发生”，而二宫不知道这算不算一个好词。  
无事发生，这个词大概可以形容大野智，不是大野本人，而是在他生活里的那一个。他固执地认为那大概并非他本人。  
他们五个人有line群，并且算是个热闹的群，美食照片，工作现场照片，还有有时莫名其妙出现的萌宠视频，内容丰富，只是大野甚少出现。出现也只是发一些过于可爱，又已经过时的sticker，比如他们刚开群时自己曾经在群里发过的豆柴表情包。  
他的这部手机里和大野没有任何line私聊记录了，有短信，但除了节日祝福就是他问大野还要多久到现场。有时被回复“马上”，也有时没有回复，只有“既读”的字样。  
他想如果人可以在别人的生活中留下实体的痕迹的话，大野留下的大约是很浅的那一种。很浅，浅到他忍不住自己去把那道痕迹划深一点，再深一点，恨不得要划出血来，留下伤疤，才更好。  
但是并没有。就像关于大野的生活，他没有办法再得知更多一点了。  
大野刚刚喜欢上钓鱼的时候经常给他送鱼，一整条生的，带着腥味的，跟着晒得黑漆漆的大野一起出现在他家门口。他不吃生鲜，又懒得料理，最后又把鱼再送走。有时给喜爱吃鱼的同事，有时顺便带回实家。后来某个时刻他突然发现已经很久没有收到过鱼了。  
他并不想念，甚至讨厌海鱼湿淋淋，滑腻腻的触感。像某种不可言说的心事。  
就像他也讨厌坐在船上头晕目眩。也讨厌鱼肉肠让他反胃的腥味。  
但他知道大野智喜欢。

他也很多年没有梦到过大野智了。  
他以前总是梦到的，他们二十多岁的时候，长头发，白衣服的大野智。录节目时候坐在他身边不知道在盯着什么的大野智。还有坐在船上，向港口裹得鼓鼓囊囊的自己告别的大野智。  
还梦到过舞台中央，穿得严丝合缝跳舞的大野智，皮鞋踩下时发出过于清晰的脆响。台下空无一人，他在舞台与观众席的中间，不知为何全身赤裸。他蜷缩在那一片黑影里，祈求着台上的大野智不要看他，不要发现他的存在。他抬头看，好像Solo就快要结束了，他正以为自己即将得到解救，却又恍惚间听到他背后排山倒海的来自粉丝的尖叫声。  
他惊醒时全身冒出冷汗，喘不过气，心跳几乎要跳到两百，最让他难堪的大约是他清楚地感受到下身的粘腻，腰腹中微凉的空洞感。他不是爱哭的人，他知道的，不像大野智，然而那一刻他埋在逐渐湿热的枕头上，如同在梦中啜泣。

无事发生。他们之间，一直都是。  
他习惯性黏在大野身边，明明没什么要紧事却非要去咬耳朵。他其实喜欢看大野cliff climb轻巧的身姿，也喜欢看他踢的压得低低的球击中最后一个罐子。  
他想大野智就是这样的吧，把所有事情恰到好处地做好了，因此一切都无需多言。周围的人得到满意的结果，而他自己则得以继续沉默。  
和大野待在一起的时候他也并不多话，两人各自做自己的事情大约也是种安心的默契。可是他又有一点点的不甘。就像录节目时他听到大野智说，“ごめんできねえ” ，很小一点，却在心脏里钻得很深的不甘。  
他有时希望大野能和他多说几句话，哪怕只是叫他的名字也好。  
他喝醉的时候会叫自己：“和也。”

大野智曾经和他说过两次他想离开。  
第一次他赶去京都，其实他也不知道要说什么，要如何劝说他留下，如何对他说出他自己也没法确定的未来。他只记得那一年京都的雪很大，他站在大野宿舍门口冻得发抖，后来他们在已经有点深的雪地里交换过很长的一个拥抱。  
第二次他不确定大野智是不是认真的。不过他想大概大野是真的不喜欢这样被束缚的，他该是在阳光很好的浅海里自由自在的，却被这样放进人造的玻璃鱼缸里。  
可是他想说他喜欢这个鱼缸，像他早年的电影里他饰演的角色呆过的那种，透明冰冷的容器。他赖在角落里和大野依偎，一厢情愿地攥紧那一年大雪里拥抱的温度。  
一些时刻这份温度是真实的，他们在舞台上大野紧紧搂住他腰背的手掌，他犯腰伤大野说修改上台方式时焦灼的声音，大野送给他的铜制杯子装上热饮时的杯壁，还有他看到黄蓝两色的气球升上夜空时眼眶里的液体。是哪首歌里唱，岁月长，衣裳薄，而他想起这份热度，总不至于太冷。  
只是大野终究是远远的，冷清的，不是他的。他不知道有谁能真的成为大野独居的星球上的居民，却深知自己终究只能是局外人。  
他花过很多时间尝试离大野智更近一点，可是终究如同推动巨石上山的西西弗斯，一寸上升后又是无尽的下落。

原来他早已明白，大野智是无解的，或许任何人都是。就像有很多人说过他是很难懂的人，大野又何尝不是。他总以为他是在遥望一颗离他很远的星球，总也无法靠近，无法拥有。然而从来没有哪一个人可以拥有一颗星星。而他自己，或许正是另一颗星星，他们在黑暗温暖的宇宙里，不远不近，却总算一起发光。  
他想起前段时间他翻看的小说里说：“我发现我们之间不过是一场幻觉。”  
而结尾却是五十三年的等待后，他说：“一生一世。”1

二宫睁开微阖的眼睛，发现车窗外天已经亮起来了。手机震动了一下，他掏出来一看，是前段时间刚学会使用群组点名功能的大野智在群里艾特他了。  
“今天Nino是要去Y市拍摄吗？一切顺利哦！”居然还有一个一点都不像他的颜文字。  
二宫笑着回复一个豆柴说谢谢的贴图。  
一切都不是真的，一切都在虚无中漂浮。然而余生还很长，他依然需要那一份实在的温度，不必灼热，只是如同一片温暖的海水包围他就好。  
大野智是他的那一片海。

西西弗斯是幸福的，他的岩石是他的事情，是他无声的欣喜。2

**Author's Note:**

> 1.来自加西亚·马尔克斯<霍乱时期的爱情>，弗洛伦蒂诺阿里萨对费尔明娜说过的两句话。  
> 2.来自加缪<西西弗神话>，我随便选了杜小真译版（企鹅经典）。


End file.
